


Answers To My Prayers

by MikoSayuri



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Force Bondage, Romance, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoSayuri/pseuds/MikoSayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It is only with true love and compassion that we can begin to mend what is broken in the world. It is these two blessed things that can begin to heal all broken hearts." HidTen. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answers To My Prayers

Days To Look Forward Too...Not

_A sea of darkness enclosed around her. This atmosphere was all too familiar. There was no lighting inside the room, so she waited for her eyes to adjust. The burgundy satin curtains were the first things that became clear to her line of vision as she stole glances of her surroundings._

_Slowly suffocating from panic—her horror. The ultimate nightmare. This bedroom. How could she not have recognize the decor? It was her torture chamber. Tears started to well up in her eyes as the reality of the situation set in._

_She quickly tried to get out of bed. But her body wouldn't budge. Her stomach twisted into knots. God, did she want to vomit. And heave whatever contents that rested in her stomach._

_She found that heavy ropes were holding her down. If she moved or tried to wiggle her way out. It would slit open her skin. She was tightly bound by these trapping devices._

_Tentena surmised that her doom was near. But she must get her raging emotions under control. If not for her erratic heartbeat would definitely be her downfall._

_The sweat beaded down her face and along her forehead. Her nerves were shot, her body glistened with a sheer coat of perspiration so she clenched her jaw shut._

_All the hairs on her neck stood up. She felt his dominating presence near—his overwhelming aura. The perniciousness seeped out of every pore of his body._

_Suddenly, the air that encased the confined space had became thick deleterious-ness. The ill intent made her breath hitch. Her muscles were taut as she anticipated the oncoming blow._

_Tenten wasn't sure what sickening device would be used this time. But she knew for sure that it would bring extreme ache to her person._

_Mentally, could she handle it? Or would it only traumatized her even more. She was already mentally and physically fucked up as it was._

_A hard smack on the desk made her head turn to the side. Damn, was it a riding crop? Or was it stick of some kind? Fuck, those hurt badly, those left welts for days. And to top it off, he was never in a good mood. She would be out for days unable to walk or sit. It all depended on him. That sick twisted bastard._

_Tenten felt the weight shift on the mattress. She was face to face with her tormentor. She wanted to scream out but decided against it. What good would it possibly do her? It's not like anyone could hear her._

_His blacked beaded eyes roamed her naked body, drinking in the sight of her bare tan skin. "Did you miss me?"_

_"No!" Tenten's voice dripped with venom. She loathed him. She was disgusted by the mere sight of him._

_Finally, she could see what he held in his hand. A fucken riding crop. She was done for. It would be a night of misery. Tears. Welts. Blood. Bruises._

_Roughly, he brought the black crop down upon the valley of her breasts. She bit down on her lips to keep herself from screaming. Blood trickled its way down her chin and towards the back of her neck. The metallic taste made her cringe._

_"That's a shame—" he stopped mid-sentence. "I thought that you may have."_

_Her expression darken and turned into one of disbelief. "Why the fuck would I miss this?" The salt watered tears cascaded down her cheeks._

_He grabbed her breast with his calloused hands. And twisted her nipple causing it to harden under its poor treatment._

_Again, she stifled her muffled cry by biting down on her already bruised lip. She wanted to escape, to get away from within his reach. All she could do was wonder when does it all end?_

_Tenten prayed for mercy to whatever God who would listen to her plea. To let this darkness leave her. And to put her troubled soul to rest. She begged for a swift death. But she knew her prayers would fall upon deaf ears._

_"Hn. Rebellious as always," his sinister voice bounced off the walls._

_He once again struck her but this time on her inner thigh. The welt already forming from the brute force._

_Unable to muffle her scream. It tore forth from crack lips. Profusely tears streaked down her face. The back of her neck was wet. She could bet there was a puddle of damp water. Her tears._

_She choked back her sobs. Literally, she was breaking and falling apart at the seams. This was unbearable, too much handle. She couldn't take it anymore. "Why would you do this to me?"_

_He climbed on top of her. And bent his head to where his lips gently caressed her ear loped. "Doesn't this feel good?" He ran his hand down her slender body._

_Shock ran through her person and utter horror followed next. Pleasure? No, this was nothing close to it. There was zero affection. No love was involved in this kind of intercourse. It was belittling, degrading in all aspects. And to think some women are into this kind of thing._

_Tenten wasn't one to judge but this just wasn't her taste. She couldn't wrap her mind around it. This to her was demeaning. Of course, she had her reasons why but she didn't dare go down that path of thought._

_"How can you ask me that? How fucken dare you!" Her voice was hoarse. Raw from lack of water, screaming—from pain._

_"Such lies that spill from your mouth, Tenten," he said in a sinfully seductive manner. He ran his hand down the length of her neck._

_Her stomach dropped. Her heartbeat was frantic. The accusation hurt more than anything else. How could he believe that she was lying? She wasn't one to fibbed. Life never offered her such a luxury._

_"Get your fucken hands off of me! Now!" She thrushed her body, twisting and turning. She tried with all her might to buck him off of her but failed. It was a sorry attempt but at least she tried._

_"You calling me a liar?" His expression darken. The aura around him was one that was wicked and dangerous. One that surely would cause harm._

_His alabaster skin glistened like moonlight in the shadowed covered room. Pure rage was written all over his face. As both hands slid down her slender throat, crushing her windpipe._

_She withered under his weight. And gasped for air. Her vision was blurry, already, seeing dots, specks of blackness._

_"I—can't—breathe," Tenten said in between gasps, dizzy from lack of oxygen. She felt light as a feather. She no longer felt his weight upon her._

_"Why do I care?" his voice cold. The last thing she saw was a devilish smirk plastered on his face. And her world turned black._

\--------------------------

Tenten was tossed out of her dream. Her breathing labored, her hair damp with sweat. She brought both hands up to rest on her neck in a soothing motion. This night terror felt all too real.

She proceeded in rolling off her bed after kicking the covers off her body. The darkness only aided in adding to her discomfort. Some light is exactly what she needed! The brunette scurried to turning on all the lights in her apartment. The energy adjustment helped some—but the some things were just routine. As she paced around her bedroom, trying to calm herself down.

She ran her delicate hand through her tangled chestnut mane. A habit she picked up from tormentor. Her heart still pounding—fast against her ribcage. She took a deep breath and shut her brown expressive orbs hoping this would chase away the demons.

God, was she pathetic, almost like a frightened child. How could a stupid dream scare her out of her wits? She berated herself. For being so vulnerable. She condemned herself for being a woman. And loathed the creator who dared made her this way.

Not once did she remember having an easy life without curved balls coming her way. She envied people whose life was a walk in the park. And as much as she hoped for a smoother path, for some people ease just didn't come to pass. But that didn't stop her from hoping that one day things would change.

Tenten mind wandered absently to the guy that fathered her. If her memory served her right he was a nice guy. But what good was it if he wasn't a part of her life.

Would things have been different had he stayed around? Well, at least he should of have tried to be there for her. Longevity just wasn't in the cards for them.

Tenten shook her head. Dwelling on the unchangeable would do her no good. More questions than answers would a rise. And then what?

The music blasting from the other side of the wall pulled Tenten her out of chaotic thoughts. The soft melody playing in the background insinuated it was baby making music. Tenten sighed, she couldn't do this again tonight. Damn, she groaned hoping to lessen her displeasure.

Casanova next door never let her sleep during the weekends. Always there was a woman moaning—and blurting out obscenities.

The mere thought caused Tenten to blush and turn red as a tomato.

He must be godlike sex machine or personal vibrator because NO ONE could be that good. Maybe, he used toys and other props to aid his escapades.

"Eww, get your head out of the gutter!" She was tired and emotionally inebriated. That was the only logical explanation for interest—she meant her lack of judgement

She had to admit, the tunes were kind of comforting. They soothed her in an odd way. Maybe, she could blocked out the moans and just let get lost in the music

Wait, random thought! This gigalo or whatever you wanted to call him at this point. Not once had she heard him moaned or groaned. And come to think about it, she hadn't even heard the sound of his voice—ever. Was he mute?

Better yet, did these women even turned him on? Or was he was one of those men that just seeked release? But that couldn't right either. The mutt received praises from these ruts sessions in essence of a orgasm

What the hell? She shouldn't care. She loathed this freak in the sheets since the day he first moved in. The bub head didn't sleep a wink that night. Their rendezvous had lasted for HOURS. Sleep did not claim her until dawn.

Tenten let out a sigh. Might as well make the best of this, she opted out for getting some homework done. It's wasn't like rest would be possible anytime soon. Regardless of how unappealing it seemed right now. She had to buckle down and get it done.

Her brown orbs darted back to dilemma number two—her laptop screen. To say she was frustrated was an understatement. What level of insanity was her professor on? This assignment made no sense whatsoever. It was bad enough she had deal with Mister Bump n Grind distracting her but this reading was totally uncalled for. English my ass. Could things get any worse at this particular moment in time?

Tenten mentally cursed the day she was born. Someone should just shoot her and end the cycle of her existence. This was some bullshit.

Coffee, that's exactly what she needed. It would help her stay awake. And maybe even clear up the fog that is her homework. Nah! Well at least it will sooth her nerves.

And so, began her quest for a decent cup of joe. The dark roast was her favorite. The best in her opinion. It got the job done. Plus, the extra boost was always welcomed.

The brunette rolled her eyes for the up teenth time. Her neighbor and slutty partner were still going at it like two jack rabbits. Can't they do this crap when she wasn't around?

Morning needed to come and fast. A long sigh escaped her lips. Damn her and her situation!

She had to think about something less stressful like work for instance. It was a relief that she worked night shifts. Also, helped with the insomnia she had. Sleep was a thing that never came easy to her. So, she was a night owl at heart. Plus, she was more creative and productive during the wee hours of the morning.

Though lately, things have been pretty damn bad for her. The nightmares had came back. And she wasn't too thrilled about it. She had thought that they were a thing of the past. And she couldn't have been more wrong about that.

The pills helped her sleep, sometimes. But she disliked relying on them. So, she rarely took her prescribed meds. At times overslept too, those were the side effect it had on her and avoided that problem altogether.

Now, her as a person that was a whole new bowl of marbles. And she felt like a basket case in some areas. In her mind that was something she had no control over. Though, she was a stronger person and independent. By no means did that mean in anything, well not in her perspective. There was still weaknesses and flaws, but she embrace them. And guarded these secrets with her life.

It was sad to admit but no one knew anything personal about her. And that's how she planned to keep things. Tenten knew her friends had suspected that she had a rough patch. But they never tried to pry it from her. And she loved them that and cherished each one deeply.

The mug was empty from its liquid content, so in the sink it went. Now, she was semi awake. And could tackle her homework or attempt to. The humor in that last statement was enough to send her into a fit of laughter. Her warped sense of amusement was the came into question.

She dragged herself back to her desk and sat her butt down. And picked up where she had left off. Honestly, the class was a drag. Oh god, she sounded like Shikamaru. Now, she was definitely sleep deprived, if she was quoting the laziness person that roamed the earth.

After some thorough research the assignment was completed. She wanted to pat herself on the back. This homework was due at that the end of week. She got it done early and out of the way. A sense of accomplishment raced through her. Now, she could relax this week without worrying about it.

Tenten was relishing in the moment. The laptop was closed and set to the side. She bent her head back and just closed her tired eyes.

She was jerked out of this state of mind. There was absolute silence—that was odd. Mister Endurance and Miss Squeaker were done with their activities.

Tenten quickly hopped out of her chair, her destination was the comfy bed down the hall. She leaped on to her mattress and threw the comforter over her body. Finally, she let sleep claim her worn out body.

\-----------------------

Shortly after moving into town Tenten was lucky enough to snag a job as a bartender at Haven's Den. It was a premier nightlife club stationed in the center of town. The Venue also housed parties and concerts alike. Or at least, that was what her Boss/Owner Hatake Kakashi said the day she initially started. She hated having to admit it but the silvery hair masked man had been right.

The bar was constantly packed with people. She found herself being offered drinks by clients left and right. Most times, she'd decline. A drunk bartender was never a good thing but their tips were always welcomed. Aside from that, someone had to look out for her pink haired co-worker Sakura Haruno.

Haruno Sakura and Tenten go way back, you could even say they were like sisters. To be fairly honest, Sakura was the reason this job was even available to her. The reason she clung to this town. Their bond was that deep. One thing Tenten really cherished about Sakura was that never pried, she respected her privacy. And instead of being met with suspiciousness she offered her a shoulder to cry on—no words necessary. She was her first true friend.

Because of this, she was so grateful. Haruno opened her world up. Introduced her to a little group of friends. All with different personalities and upbringing. This only served to bring them closer.

How many years had it been now? One too many to count the brunette realized. Sakura, just like Tenten had her own demons. Through those experiences they came to an understanding. Finding solace in not having to battle these things alone.

A ghost like smile etched across her face. She loved her friend but there were some things she just wasn't ready to share.

"Earth to Tenten!" Sakura waved her hand in front of the brunette's face. "What are you smiling at? Hmm?" She chuckled, missing the towel being thrown her way.

"Nothing, pinky. So, who's playing tonight?" Tenten noticed a lot of people were there to hear a band play.

Sakura lightly tapped her finger on her chin. "I think the band is called Akatsuki or The Akatsuki or something like that. I'm not sure.” She shrugged her shoulders in a dismissive manner.

"What a freaky name for a band? God, I hope they don't suck! Or it'll will be a long night for that both of us."

Complete horror was plastered on Sakura's delicate face. "Don't jinx it, Tennie! I can't handle that right now!"

“Excuse me." A male voice cut through their conversation.

"I would like an Adios Mother Fucker if you don't mind, Sweet Thing.” Goddamn, this woman looked good enough to eat. Acknowledged the blonde haired man with dashing blue eyes.

Tenten turned to Sakura. Was he really talking to her like that? Sakura answered her silently before the the brunette turned her attention to the client. She sized him up and wasn't impressed at all.

"I'll have one right up."

Wait, did he just get curved? His piquant charms worked all the time.

"So, what's your name beautiful?" He smirked, letting his pearly white teeth show as he leaned against the bar counter.

The brunette rolled her brown orbs in annoyance. "It's none of you business," Tenten chipped.

"My name is Deidara. Come on, there's is no harm is telling me. I won't bite _unless_ you want me to."

"I'm sorry, but my legs aren't open for business. Find someone else to be your meaningless fuck for tonight. Okay." If this mother fucker thought she got down like that. He had another thing coming. Did she really look like an easy lay?

What the hell just happened? Did he get curved again? This was not happening he convinced himself. She won't be putting up a fight much longer.

"Hopefully after my performance Miss Thing. You'll have a change of heart," he downed his drink before leaving.

Sakura nudged her shoulder. "He was trying really hard. I tried so hard not to laugh," letting her laughter filled the space.

"It's not funny, Magenta! I hate guys that are like that. Walking around like they're god's gift to womankind."

If she had it her way, _all men would die_. Call it childish but that's how she felt.

"What's up? Aren't you extra spiteful today." Haruno poked her friends shoulder hoping to annoy her even more.

"I didn't get any sleep last night. There are you happy now." Maybe, she should have called out after all.

"Mister Freak A Leak was getting it on last night. I'm surprised you haven't killed him yet Miss Weapon Mistress." The pink hair girl howled in a fit of laughter.

"That's just half of it. Please, let's drop it and occupy our time serving drinks, like were suppose too?" The brunette frowned.

"Aye, aye, Captain Crunch." Sakura pretended salute the brunette spitfire. At last, she cracked a smile.

"Shut it, Fruit Loops. Now, get back to work. The band's about to start playing any minute." Tenten threw a rag at Haruno so, she could help wipe down the bar.

Some things just never got old.

The venue count started to increase the closer it got to the opening performance. Countless bodies passing through the area. This was enough to keep them busy. 

Tenten just hopped that everything continued to be smooth sailing.

"Yo. I wanted to thank everyone coming out tonight. Everyone give a warm Haven's Den welcome to The Akatsuki."

The crowd roared as the band walked on stage and set themselves up for the show. The men whistled, the women were blowing kisses. The commotion was enough to get Tenten and Sakura attention.

"Oh my god! Tennie! That's the guy who was hitting on you earlier!" Haruno poked her friends side. This was definitely going in the books.

"He only wants to find his way into my pants. He better stay away from me. You're taking his orders for the rest of the night. I'm dead serious, Sakura." 

He really rubbed her the wrong way. If he corner her again, it would not be pretty. She'd pop off this time.

"Wow. You're really not joking? I'll steer him clear of you. Don't worry, okay. I got your back." She winked at her friend and went back to serving up drinks.

The Akatsuki vocals were off the charts. And to say that she was surprised was an understatement. Who knew this guy could sing so well? And before either of them knew it, their set was over. The crowd around the bar started picking up again, both girls swiftly filling orders. Sakura caught sight of Deidara when he returned to the bar, Sakura swiftly intercepted him and took his order. If he approached the auburn haired girl again, all hell would break loose.

Another band member approached the bar. This one was also easy on the eyes. His dark blue hair and silver orbs—were rare.The contrast added by his pale skin only added to his appeal. Not to mentioned the fact that he was well built. This was something Tenten could appreciate even with passive interest.

"What will you have?"

"I'll have a rum and coke. And a dirty martini for that lady right over there." He pointed towards the woman he eyed been eyeing since he got here.

Her brown orbs followed his line of sight. The woman was pretty indeed. And the fact that he was trying to woo her—made her night. The man actually paid attention to the drink she bought. The lady in red. Coming right ah—"

"What's with the cold shoulder, Precious? Think that I could forget you so easily." The bartender was clearly playing hard to get. No, women in this bar was quiet as fine as her. He was determined to win her over.

"I thought you would get the hint. What part of I'm not interested didn't you get?" She turned around and started making the mixed beverages.

"What if I was being serious and am actually interested in dating you, huh? "

Tenten handed Kisame his drink before turning back to the blonde one last time. "Do I need to spell it out too you? Go away,” Tenten practically snarled.

"What is your problem? I don't know who fucked you over. But not every guy is an asshole. So, stop being so bitter—"

Smack. A hand connected upside his head.

"Ouch! The what the fuck, Kisame?" Deidara glared at his childhood friend rubbing his sore head.

Kisame silver orbs darken he was clearly displeased.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Maybe if you showed some respect you'd get respect. That's not how you treat a pretty woman.”

Clearly, she was an attractive woman. Nothing he or Deidara weren't use too. So, why get so riled up over this spitfire?

Deidara look towards the woman that he just put through the ringer. Her back was towards them but the defeated look was visible in every bone in her body. "I'm—"

Haruno blood was on fire. The audacity of this prick. "Look here asswipe, get lost. She clearly wants nothing to do with you. Go before I call security.”

Kisame took that as his cue. He grab Deidara by the scruff of his collared and tugged him out of his seat.

“Excuse me ladies, dipshit here won't bother you no more.”

Kisame muttered under his breathe. Looks like he'd be going to bed alone tonight. Thanks to his band mate. Tomorrow Deidara would pay dearly for this dearly.

He hated playing babysitter. 

\----- 

Author’s Note:

This fic is a birthday present to PrincessHyuuga01. A shout out to Sayori H. for editing this for me. I hope you guys enjoyed this as much I did writing it.


End file.
